


Daddy, My Valentine.

by Pandamilo



Series: Drabbles and Prompts Along [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anon Prompt, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Butt Plugs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daddy Kink, Daddy Viktor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gifts, Hickies, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Surprises, Swearing, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: “This was a perfect Valentine’s dinner, darling. The perfect surprise.”“This isn’t your whole surprise though, Vitya.” Yuuri stood and straddled Viktor’s lap properly, grinding his hips down a little as he spoke softly.“Yuuri Katsuki, what are you wearing underneath your clothes?” Viktor pushed Yuuri’s cardigan off his shoulders, kissing along his neck as Yuuri rolled his hips on Viktor’s lap.“I’m your other surprise… Daddy.”





	Daddy, My Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked me if I would write Daddy Kink Viktuuri... present :P  
> Thank you to @kawaiiusagi2 and @punktsuki for being my beta's/story guinea pigs, you are both beautiful <3  
> Sorry to the anon that asked for this like a month ago and then I just fluffed about but like, I hope it was worth the wait?
> 
> Seriously only read if you are into the Daddy kink thing, like it's fluff and sweet and they love each other but yep - it's filthy XD

As Eros… as Eros, he could be bold. He could draw anyone’s attention, be anyone, have anyone he wanted. As Eros, he was beautiful, lustful, sexual and desired.

As Yuuri, he was none of those things. As Yuuri, he was just another passing Japanese man with dark eyes, dark hair and a great arse. As Yuuri, he was riddled with anxiety and fears.

But the man he loved didn’t want Eros, not completely....

Eros wasn’t the man Viktor Nikiforov took on dates and picnics, feeding him crackers and cheese while they watched their dog bound around after birds.

Eros isn’t the one who curls up in his lap after practice and whines about his sore feet only to be soothed and massaged till he feels better.

Eros isn’t the one who takes care of him when he is sick in bed with the flu, bringing him tea and warm cloths to wipe him down with.

Eros isn’t the one he proposed to. He proposed to Yuuri, just as he is. Just like Yuuri asked of him - _just you, just be who you are_.

So Yuuri made a decision. Their first Valentine’s day together, the first time Yuuri was going to be the spontaneous but planned one. The one to surprise Viktor was going to be Yuuri… with just a touch of Eros.

Yuuri fidgeted with his cardigan, wearing something underneath his normal colours wasn’t a new feeling, it was a little like how it felt with his tracksuit over his skating costumes. That is if his skating costume was silk stockings and silk briefs connected with little garters and a vibrating plug up his arse.

Viktor would be home any minute, he had already texted Yuuri about it and he was ready, candles lit and dinner still steaming on their little dining table. He had gotten Viktor knew cufflinks for his suit and a small red heart made from chocolate which reminded Yuuri a little of his fiance’s smile.

Yuuri stayed seated when he heard the key turn in the lock and Viktor’s voice bubble through the hallway, calling for Yuuri. When he rounded the corner, Yuuri’s heart fluttered. He was holding two small blue roses and a plush poodle that held a heart in its mouth.

_Be My Valentine._

“Hello Beautiful.” Viktor breathed, eyes sweeping over Yuuri’s baggy clothes, messy hair, their dinner on the table and the sweet smell of vanilla candles on the table. “You made us dinner, darling? Happy Valentine’s Day, my Valentine.”

“You haven’t technically asked me to be yours yet.” Yuuri flushed and giggled when Viktor put his free hand to his heart, feigning horror at Yuuri’s words.

“Of course you are mine. I am yours, you have to be mine too. Plus, I got you this.” Viktor moved towards his fiance and put the poodle in his lap before kissing his head sweetly. “This looks amazing, we should eat before it grows cold!” Yuuri nodded and they turned towards their dinner.

It was a quiet affair, simply words about their day, the deliciousness of Yuuri’s cooking, their skating and practice plans, a song Viktor had decided they should play at their wedding. It felt just as it did every night when they ate together, it felt right and perfect, they had their own little world when they were together and it always gave Yuuri more confidence than anything else could possibly bring him.

After they finished eating and Viktor cleared the table, coming back with a small cake Yuuri had purchased for them to share, Yuuri moved into his lap. They fed each other the cake as Yuuri’s legs draped over Viktor’s thigh’s and his arm wrapped around his neck.

“This was a perfect Valentine’s dinner, darling. The perfect surprise.”

“This isn’t your whole surprise though, Vitya.” Yuuri stood and straddled Viktor’s lap properly, grinding his hips down a little as he spoke softly.

“Oh, what other surprises do you have in store for me, love?” Viktor’s hands run up Yuuri’s back, cupping the back of his neck and pressing to bring their lips together in a brief kiss.

Yuuri took one of Viktor’s hands in his, guiding it to his arse as Viktor automatically squeezed the soft flesh of his arse. Viktor slide his hand along the side of Yuuri’s thigh and raised an eyebrow at Yuuri when he felt the different textures under Yuuri’s sweats.

“Yuuri Katsuki, what are you wearing underneath your clothes?” Viktor pushed Yuuri’s cardigan off his shoulders, kissing along his neck as Yuuri rolled his hips on Viktor’s lap.

“I’m your other surprise… _Daddy._ ” Yuuri whispered in Viktor’s ear and smirked when the man under him squirmed and grunted out a groan.

“Fuck baby, what are you doing to, Daddy?” Viktor slipped his hands into the back of Yuuri’s pants as he groaned, feeling the silk briefs and where the garders connected to them and he simply stared at Yuuri when he felt the hard press of the plug Yuuri had in .

“Stand up, take your shirt off and bend over the table, Yuuri.” Viktor’s voice turned from broken groans to demanding and full of passion, it made Yuuri’s dick twitch as he did as he was told.

Yuuri pulled off his cardigan and shirt, exposing his bare chest, but nothing else showed when he still had his pants on. He braced his hands on the dining table, jutting out his arse as Viktor ran his hand over Yuuri’s covered arse.

“You have been so naughty, preparing yourself enough for that plug. You know Daddy likes to prepare you for his cock, Yuuri.” Yuuri whined a little, whenever Viktor said his name. It was a little spark from his youth, all his fantasies, all the times he rode a fake cock (and if it was a particularly boring encounter with a stranger), Yuuri Imagined Viktor Nikiforov moaning his name. The real thing was so much better it was intoxicating.

“I wanted to do it for you so you could fuck me sooner, Daddy.” Yuuri gasped when he felt the hand come down on his arse - it wasn’t hard but it was enough to make him gasp and thrust his hips forward, almost collapsing forward onto the table in surprise.

“That sounds like it’s more of a present for you, Yuuri. Making it so Daddy can press his cock into you sooner, that’s pretty selfish really. I think I might have to have some fun myself before I give you want you want.” Viktor wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s stomach, pulling him up against his chest and sucking over his neck, forcing Yuuri to squirm and jerk in his tight hold.

“Daddy, _please_. I have been hard for so long, I nearly came thinking about you while I was putting in the plug but it’s nothing compared to your cock so I couldn’t.” Viktor simply chuckled behind him before turning Yuuri around to look at him, forcing him to sit on the table.

“Did I ruin you for anything that isn’t me, Yuuri?” Viktor raised his eyebrow, cupping Yuuri’s face in his and looking at him with a smirk that tugged the corner of his lip upwards.

“Of course, Daddy. Since I met you, I haven’t been able to get myself off, only you. It’s always only been you-” Yuuri was cut off by the rough force of Viktor’s lips pressing against his open mouth and filling it with his tongue.

“Yuuuuuuu-uri! When you are too sweet like that I can’t keep character!” Viktor pulled back from Yuuri, pouting like an adorable child and making Yuuri laugh - this is what he gets for attempting to be Yuuri and Eros at the same time; a pouting Viktor.

“I’m sorry darling, I couldn’t help it… it is the truth though, you know? Before I used to image it was you and it was the only thing I could do to get off… Now I know what it’s really like and no amount of imagining can compare to the real thing.” Yuuri pulled Viktor against him, wrapping his legs around the taller man and kissing him, starting off sweet and slow before they quickly worked themselves up again, Viktor’s hands roaming over Yuuri’s exposed chest and back before Yuuri pushed him back so he could tug off his shirt.

“Yuuri Katsuki, you are wearing far too many clothes.” Viktor breathed in his ear as he kissed down his neck. Yuuri slid off the table and pushed down his pants, finally revealing the black silk briefs with the swirling pattern of the stocks that showed off his arse and thighs. “So beautiful, fuck you are amazing, turn around so I can see it all.”

Yuuri’s heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest as he turned and braced himself on the table once more and Viktor knelt behind him. He pulled down Yuuri’s briefs and pressed slightly on the plug, Yuuri gasped at the press to his prostate and nearly slammed his head into the table before slowly lowering it to rest there. Viktor kissed both of Yuuri’s cheeks, his spine, sucking dark hickies on his thighs and gripping his thighs everytime Yuuri whined.

“Daddy… Daddy I know I teased you… I know I should have waited but…”

“Tell me what you want, Yuuri. You know you only have to ask for what you want and I’ll give you everything. I’ll always take care of you darling.” Viktor spoke between kisses to his arse, it was simultaneously filthy torture and burning sweetness.

“Ah… Vik-Daddy. Will you kiss me… there?” Yuuri’s face was on fire as he squirmed and subconsciously pressed back into Viktor’s large hands on his arse.

“There? Where’s that, here?” Viktor kissed Yuuri near the base of his balls and chuckled when Yuuri pressed back into the feel of his lips. “No? Come on, tell me properly, Yuuri.”

“Take the plug out and please for fuck’s sake eat my arse with your perfect tongue.” Yuuri wanted to shout out, scream it from the room tops but he was still Yuuri so it came out as a whined whisper. But Viktor heard, pulling the silk brief's down enough to reveal Yuuri's twitching hole, wiggling the plug teasingly from Yuuri’s  hole and immediately pitching forward to bury his face in the soft plush of Yuuri’s perfect arse.

Yuuri felt like crying, screaming and pushing back till he was sitting on Viktor’s face and suffocated him with his arse. So, Yuuri did none of those things, he simply whined and moaned as Viktor’s hands pulled his cheeks apart and his fast tongue explored the most intimate parts of Yuuri.

“Daddy-fuck. Oh jeez... so good. Your tongue is too much. Please, I want your cock, D-daddy.” Yuuri gasped, pushing back into Viktor as he groaned into his arse before pulling back with a breath to speak.

“How can I refuse when you ask so perfectly?” Viktor’s voice was rough and dry as he stood up and pressed his back to Yuuri’s, kissing softly on his neck and cheek when Yuuri pressed back into him. “I’ll go get the-”

“On the spare chair.” Yuuri panted as Viktor’s cock slide between his arse cheeks teasingly, Viktor having pushed down his pants just to feel Yuuri’s skin against his own (and palm himself a little while eating Yuuri because it was too much otherwise).

“So prepared, aren’t you?” Viktor kissed down Yuuri’s spine before moving to grab the lube and a condom, making quick work of slipping it on and coating himself with his head pressed against Yuuri’s back.

“Please, _please_ Daddy. I feel so empty without you, need you in-inside me. Ah fuck!” Yuuri threw his head back when Viktor pressed himself against Yuuri and pushed the head of his cock inside. “Oh, oh you are so big, soooo much better than the plug, fuck me Daddy.”

Viktor wouldn’t be told twice, pressing all the way inside Yuuri and leaning back to watch his cock be swallowed by Yuuri. “Look at you, taking my cock so perfectly.” On the last word Viktor pulled back and pushed back inside hard, groaning when Yuuri cried out from under him.

“More, p-please.” Yuuri pressed back into Viktor, panting hard as VIktor thrust  faster, pressing Yuuri’s lower back and using his other hand to grip Yuuri’s thigh, re-adjusting himself so he could slam against the smaller man’s prostate with each brutal thrust.

“Oh, so good for me, aren’t you Yuuri? Think you can cum for me, just like this. Just my cock, deep inside you?” Viktor said each word while moving a little faster, thrusting a little harder, gripping a little tighter - Yuuri wasn’t sure what to focus on.

He could feel the way Viktor’s legs grazed against the stockings on his legs, the way his hands were warm over his back and arse. The way his cock felt hard and pulsing everytime it slammed into his prostate. Yuuri stopped being able to string words together, his breath flying in and out of his chest rapidly as he moaned.

“I want you to cum for Daddy. Yuuri, fuck-please cum for me. Let me feel you cum around my cock, your sexy hole gripping around me. Fuck you look perfect with me buried deep inside you. I love your body, I love you. Cum for me, Yuuri.” Viktor always babbled when he was about to cum, it was always filthy, pleading and _always_ the thing that pushed Yuuri over the edge.

Yuuri screamed as Viktor slammed into him again, feeling himself squeeze and tighten around Viktor as he continued to fuck him erratically through his orgasm before cumming himself with a loud groan of _Yuuri._ Viktor fell forward, wrapping his arms under Yuuri to pull him up slightly and against Viktor’s chest before burying his face into his neck.

“Love you, darling. Holy shit, that was amazing. You’re amazing.” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s ear, forcing a whined spasm from Yuuri and a squeeze to his spent cock still inside him.

“I love you, Daddy. My Valentine.” Yuuri smiled, leaning back into his fiance with a heavy sigh.

“Now and always, My Yuuri.”

* * *

 

Come ramble, prompt and fanhuman with me on [tumblr ](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)<3 and as always if you want to draw or write anything based on my stuff, for the love of Yuuri Katsuki, do it and show me <3 :D

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel me, even if you literally just mash the keyboard I will love it XD <3


End file.
